


Meeting

by CalicoJane



Series: Harry Potter-Giles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's references, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Watchers, Watchers' Council (BtVS), buffyspeak, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Buffy interrupts some of Giles "personal business" and meets a stranger in Giles' house. Who seems to know who she is.Set post season 3 for Buffy and Post Battle of Hogwarts for Harry Potter.
Series: Harry Potter-Giles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605142
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If Harry seems OOC it's because of his different upbringing. I tried to get the Buffy-speak, but it's been ages since I watched the show, I'm old now. As usual, I own nothing

Buffy chewed gum as she walked to Giles’ house at the edge of Sunnydale. He’d said he had some “Personal business” to take care and even though he never let her take a personal day she totally would have left him alone if it weren’t for the funny amulet one of last nights vamps had been wearing. She popped her gum as she arrived at Giles’ house and let herself in. Besides, even if Willow did do the research on the amulet instead of Giles, all the books were at his house since they’d evacuated the library. So she really couldn’t leave him alone even if she wanted to. She definitely wasn’t there to spy on him.

“Hello, Giles?” She called as she entered the house and shut the door behind her.

“He’s not here right now,” answered a voice with the same accent as Giles’ “He went to the grocer.” The speaker came into the room and Buffy could see he was a guy about her age, with dark shaggy (in an uncut sort of way, not in a what’s his name from Gilmore Girls sort of way) hair, glasses, and skin too pale to have been in California long.

“So, you’re the ‘Personal Business’?” she asked.

He stared straight at her at her and said “So you’re The Slayer?”

Wait he knew?! Was he Watcher’s Council? She was really done with the Council. She had quit. It had been official. She wasn’t putting up with their idiocy anymore. What was Giles doing? “I am and I am so DONE with the Council, so whatever you think you’re going to pull, I am not here for it. When will Giles be back?” Then again, he didn’t look stuffy enough to be Council.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know how far away the grocer is,” he said, he didn’t particularly sound concerned by anything she had just said. In fact, he walked away after saying that! Just turned around and walked into the kitchen like he lived there.

She followed him. If it had been a year or two ago she might have demanded answers from him, instead she just watched as he went over to the stove where he had what appeared to be an omelet frying. He looked up at her “If you want tea the kettle should still be hot,” he nodded toward the electric kettle on the counter. “I would offer you an omelet but frankly, I’m a terribly host. If you want one you can use the pan when I’m done.” 

It was then that Buffy noticed that the dishes were being washed by a sponge. The sponge was washing the dishes. There was no person washing the dishes. They were being washed by magic.

The looking-less-and-less-like-a-Watcher saw her staring and quickly waved a hand holding a stick. The dishes all fell into the sink with a clatter. “Er, you mind not mentioning that? I’m strictly speaking only supposed to use magic for ‘necessary’ things, on account of the Hellmouth and all, it’s not exactly safe. But it was either that or do the dishes by hand, so….” He shrugged. “Anyway, if you could, you know, just refrain from mentioning the dishes, that’d be great.”

“So, you have magic? What are you? I don’t even think Will has enough mojo to just Lumiere the dishes.”

He stared at her for a moment, then went back to flipping the omelet.

Buffy was contemplating what to do next when the front door open and she recognized Giles’ steps as he walked in. “I’m home, Harry!” He called. Harry, that must be the hopefully-not-a-Watcher’s name. 

“We’re in the kitchen, Uncle Rupert.” Uncle Rupert Giles has a nephew? Didn’t Watching run in families or something? Maybe Wesley had mentioned something like that?

“We? Who’s here—ah Buffy, I should have expected you.” Giles said from the doorway “I see you’ve met Harry. I had meant to warn you before he arrived, but plans changed and he arrived a bit sooner than expected. Ah, I got what passes for biscuits here,” Giles set the groceries down on the counter and began to put things away. “I’m afraid they will definitely pale in comparison to Molly’s.” Now that Giles was here, maybe Buffy could get some answers. 

“Why is he here? Is he like a Watcherling? ‘Cause I am done with the Council, as I believe I’ve said before. Don’t you hold a grudge over the whole firing-thing?” Buffy said.

“Oh look at that, my food’s done,” Harry skillfully plated his omelet. “I’ll just take this upstairs and let you two have this conversation alone then.” He looked amused. Was he smirking at her?

Buffy and Giles watched Harry disappear upstairs with his eggs. 

“You should know, he’ll probably hear everything we say, he’s only pretending to give us the illusion of privacy. But I assume from your mentions of the Council that you’ve deduced that he knows about vampires and so forth.” Giles continued putting away the groceries.

“He knew I was The Slayer. If he’s not a Watcher who is he?”

Giles sighed and turned toward her. “Most of my family is not involved in the Council. But they practice magic. Live in an entire underground society of magic users back home. I had a cousin, James, he and his wife were killed in a war between magic users. Their son, Harry, was 15 months old and came to live with me. You haven’t met him before because he stayed in Britain to attend the boarding school he was already at when I got assigned to you and Sunnydale. I went back over the summers though. There was another war between magic users, and Harry got caught up in it, but it’s over now, and he’s here to rest and figure out what he wants to do next.” Giles glanced at the sink, then back at her. “I would appreciate it if you would be gentle with Harry while he settles in, he’s been through a lot in the past year and it hasn’t been easy. Now was there something in particular you came to see me about?”

“I dusted a vamp last night on patrol, and he had this weird amulet on him that didn’t go poof when he did.” Buffy said and took the amulet out of her pocket and handed it to him. “So, is he like your son then?”

“Yes, Buffy, Harry is my son in every way that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series to get updates! And your kudos and comments are truly appreciated.


End file.
